


[Photo Story] I Will Not Let You Go

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: There is only one way to save someone from the veil, now all Remus has to do is make Sirius remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pdftprohibited](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pdftprohibited).



> Made as gift for pdftprohibited for the 2015 rs_small_gifts over LJ. Hope you like it :) and thank you to the mods for this lovely fest and for being so patient with me ♥.

  
  



End file.
